You're my daddy!
by Animelover231
Summary: My first story! Jimmy and gang attempt to revisit the future again. What will they find this time? some JC and SL and lots of humor! Takes place after season 3. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Well, I'm finally gonna publish a story. I know it's not very good, but please tell me what you think! This takes place sometime after season three.

Chapter 1- Let's try this again…

"AHHHHH!"

"…Alright if Carl's done screaming incessantly, then I'll repeat what I was trying to say."

"Oh sorry Jim, I was just getting ready for the scream I'll make after you say this crazy announcement."

Everyone sweatdropped. "Anyway," Jimmy continued, "I have been able to repair the cronoarch after that last little….incident." There was no sound for a minute as everyone recalled the 'event' with the megalomanium. "However, I have set it for 20 years in the future this time, and I'm confident nothing will go wrong!"

The others exchanged glances, knowing all too well about Jimmy's 'plans.' Cindy sighed. "Alright, what's the worse that could happen?"

"We get to the future and it's inhabited by brain-sucking fish that control our minds and force us to do their dirty deeds!"

"…never mind I asked, Sheen."

"If you all are done, would you like to give it a whirl?" There was a general murmur of agreement as they stepped up to the arch.

"Now let's try this again," Jimmy murmured more to himself than anyone else.

"On the count of 3," Libby spoke up. "One…two, three!" The five kids plus the mechanical dog leapt through the arch, unprepared for what they would find on the other side…

This one is the shortest and probably the most boring too. Please take a few seconds to review, and let me know what you think!


	2. Into the Future

Thanks so much NoFx1018 and potter078 for being my first reviewers! I think the next two chapters are much better and funnier.

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this last time. Don't own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, this would probably be an episode…

Chapter 2- Into the future (yeah cheesy title)

With a 'zap!' the five found themselves standing in the future Retroville, in front if the Candy Bar which strangely seemed unchanged.

"Awesome! We made it! It actually worked!"

"And you were expecting it not to work Nerdtron?"

"Heh….I mean, of course it did! Now let's stop talking and visit our old pal Sam!"

As they walked in, they noticed the Candy Bar was the same as always. There were still several kids sitting in the worn out booths and music was playing from the jukebox, same as always. They sat down and ordered sundaes from the now elderly Sam.

At the table next to them sat 3 kids- two girls and a boy- who were having an excited discussion that they overheard bits of. A girl who looked a little younger than them was talking. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes, not to mention a loud voice.

"…yeah and he said he's sure it'll work this time, and he's gonna let us all try it out!"

"That's awesome, Jen!" said the other girl, who had strawberry blond hair. Give us a call when it's ready!"

"And don't forget about me either!" This time, the boy with fairly dark skin spoke. "Last time, you didn't think I'd be able to handle it!"

The girl called Jenny giggled. "Chris, you were out of town!"

"Oh yeah…that's right." He gave a sheepish grin.

The second girl spoke up again. "Sorry guys. I got to go soon….you know how my dad gets!" She rolled her eyes.

"That's alright Kate, we gotta get going too." The trio got out of their booth and headed to the door. As they passed by, Jen happened to turn her head, and as she did she locked eyes with Jimmy.

She gasped. "Guys, wait…look!"

Alright cliffy! Well not really…This chapter is supposed to be really obvious. Not as long as I thought it would be though….oh well. Next chapter is the best so far. I'll have that up tomorrow. Please let me know how you think this is going! 3


	3. Explanations

Sorry that took a little longer than I thought. The chapters aren't as long as I thought either…but oh well maybe they'll get longer. Thanks to those who reviewed and gave me suggestions!

Disclaimer: Don't own JN….

Chapter 3- Explanations

"Wait…guys, look!" She pointed at the others.

"What about them?"

"Excuse me, I don't know about here, but where I come from, gawking and pointing is rude!" Jimmy said as he felt the heat rising to his face. Other customers were beginning to stare. 'Man I sound like an old person,' he thought.

"Oh, sorry," Jenny responded, not sounding sorry at all, "it's just…I know who you are! You're Jimmy," she pointed at him, "you're Carl, you're Libby, you're Sheen and Cindy!" she pointed to each person respectively. Her other two friends gasped, realizing who they were.

The other group of friends dropped their jaws as well. "H-how do you know our names?"

Jen smirked now. "Hehe…this could be fun!"

"I see what you mean," said Katie.

"Guys…don't be too mean to them," Chris spoke up, but he also had a…_look_…on is face as well.

"Let's see…how should I put this…."

"Look, missy," Cindy was loosing her patience, "Just spit it out, or beat it!"

Jenny mocked sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry, Mom."

"Good! It's about time you-'' she froze in mid-sentence. "Wh-what did you call me?"

"Mom! You asked for the truth, so I gave it to you."

"Ohh, I see…Well, that explains things….What're your names, anyway?"

"I'm Jen, this is Chris, and this is Katie."

Chris spoke again. "This is kinda weird, but…hello mom and dad!" He embraced Sheen and Libby in a bear hug. The others laughed as Libby blushed and Sheen exclaimed, "All right! Do we watch UltraLord together?"

"Well, we used to…until it got cancelled five years ago." Everyone braced themselves as Sheen let the words sink in. His whole body froze, except for his eye, which was twitching madly.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Well, that wasn't as bad as it could've been," said Katie, as Sheen began sobbing, and Chris patted his back, biting his lip so he wouldn't start to laugh. She turned to Carl. "You've probably figured this out by now. My name is Katie, and you're my father!" (that sounded too Star Wars-ish)

It took a moment for Carl to register this. "Cool! Give me a hug, daughter!"  
"Err…that's okay, Dad"

Jen giggled again. (they seem to do that a lot) "Alright, that leaves one more person," She turned to Jimmy, and couldn't refrain from smirking (again.) Her mother had told her stories….''I bet you're wondering where you fit into this."

Jimmy gave a nervous laugh. "Do I really want to know?"

"Of course you do! In fact, I'm sure you already know." Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Jimmy's look of confusion, and Cindy, who was blushing madly.

'For a boy genius, he really is dense in the area of love,' Jen thought. 'Just like mom always said.' "Alright, I better just lay it out for ya. You're my daddy!" The table exploded in laughter; even Sheen had gotten over the UltraLord cancellation.

Jimmy didn't find it quite as amusing as his friends did. Indeed, he felt angry and wished they would stop laughing. "Guys…stop it already…." They continued to laugh, appearing not to have heard him. He chanced a glance at Cindy. She was determinedly not looking at him; in fact, it was hard to read her expression. He felt his anger rising again, reaching his limits. "SHUT UP ALREADY! It's not that big of a deal, and don't think I'm happy about this cause I'm not!" He immediately regretted saying this the moment the words left his lips.

The laughter died away instantly, and six pairs of eyes stared at him. The only person who wasn't looking at him was Cindy. The moment he yelled, she had turned and ran out of the now silent CandyBar. It took him a moment to realize she was gone. When he finally snapped out of his trance he tried calling after her.

"Wait, Cindy…I didn't mean it!" but she was already gone. "Oh man…I'm such an idiot! What am I going to do?"

"Well, go after her of course!" Jenny spoke up. He looked at her. "It's not as bad as it seems," she tried reassuring him. "Trust me I know."

"Tell me something. How old are you?"

"I'll be nine in March" she said, matter-of-factly. "Adults have always told me I have the brains of my father."

He groaned. "Will you stay here while I go find her?"

"Of course. I would suggest the park first."

He nodded his thanks, and without another word stood up and walked through the doors. Jimmy was determined he would make it up to her…as soon as he found her, of course.

Ahhh I hate writing endings. I just realized something…Goddard kinda disappeared. Well maybe I'll make him appear again later. I think this chapter was much better than the last two. The next one will probably take a few days and maybe even a week to have up though. As usual, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
